Gotham: Operation Enigma
by ghostgirl208
Summary: Jade Collins is a normal teenage girl with a cute boyfriend and is also incredibly hyper and creative. Jade's favorite show happens to be Gotham. But what happens when she and her boyfriend get stuck in her favorite show? What happens when she's given the chance to quite possibly fix things for Ed and Oswald? Takes place in s3.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue.

I sighed in anticipation as my favorite show was only a minute away. If you don't know me, my name's Jade Collins! Resident weird girl who has a super dorky boyfriend and is also incredibly hyper. My story will be the craziest thing you've ever read. Probably. Anyways tonight would be the night my boring dull life changed. The tale you're about to hear is full of romance, betrayal, yada yada. But also some really cool stuff! You see,the show I'm so anxiously waiting to come on is called Gotham. It's awesome! However there were issues. Issues such as Ed going nuts and wanting to kill Oswald because of little miss Mary Sue and a bunch of boring stuff with Jim and Lee. I never thought however that I would end up in the show itself! Oh and you know that speedster guy Flash? Well, you'll see! Watch as me and my best friend slash boyfriend tear shit up in Gotham and try to set things right!

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the intro to my latest fic. I hope it's good! The character is kinda based off me and what I'd do. Hope it's good! And yes I'm including the Flash in this because I can! So read, review and all that good stuff! I'm halting Gotham: The Awakening for the time being! :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Date Night Interrupted Jade's POV

Seventeen year old Jade Collins stretched out on the couch, her boyfriend Timothy was in the kitchen getting popcorn. She sighed as she put her legs up on the couch laying on her side as she stared at the tv. 'God hurry up! I hope this isn't as bad as last episode.' Jade had been eagerly awaiting the midseason premiere of Gotham, determined to see what would happen. Jade was short, petite, with brown hair that went to her shoulders, pale skin and hazel eyes. Jade was currently wearing a Suicide Squad tee shirt and sweat pants. She was an avid fan and shipped nygmobblepot because she thought it was cute. However what really annoyed Jade was Ed acting like a little toddler and Oswald doing something incredibly stupid when he could've just done a little snooping. I mean come on! It's not that hard! Jade sighed. Still though, she hoped they would just get over themselves and talk it out like adults. Jade was broken out of her thoughts when she saw Timothy holding a big bowl of popcorn. Timothy was a tall boy with blond hair and some freckles. He was a bit lanky and skinny as a stick. He smiled sitting next to her. "Ready Jade?" he asked as Gotham started to come on. Jade nodded nervously and wrapped her arm around her boyfriend's as he set the popcorn down on the table. "Ready as I'll ever be." She jumped at the sound of loud thunder causing Tim to wrap his arm around her soothingly. Jade hadn't really expected a thunderstorm to happen that night. Kaitlyn, a friend from school said it was going to be some kind of electrical storm. She was also told that the power might go out. At least this wasn't a horror movie.

*A couple minutes into the episode*

Jade was practically hiding in Tim's chest as Oswald started to freak out on that guy on his birthday. What was even worse was the rotting corpse of his dad that Oswald discovered. Normally she was never scared of crap like this but it didn't creep her out any less. Timothy was trying to hide a cute smirk on his face from Jade hugging him so tightly. "Geez dude! This is some freaky shit!" Jade said once she heard of the plan to resurrect Jerome. Suddenly a loud roar of thunder tore through the house making Jade and Timothy both jump as the lights went out. "Shit! Just when things were getting good! Tim you wouldn't happen to know where the flashlights are would you?" Timothy nods, "Yeah. They're in the kitchen I'll be right back." He said this as he kissed her forehead and got up and went to the kitchen. Jade sighed thinking, 'God can this become anymore of a horror film cliche? I mean seriously!' Jade took out her phone to text Kaitlyn to see if her power had gone out as well.

Jade: Power off at ur place?

Kaitlyn: Yeah. U?

Jade: Yeah. I was just about to watch gotham with puddin.

Jade giggled to herself as she sent the text. She was a huge Harley Quinn fan that sometimes she called her boyfriend 'puddin'.

Kaitlyn: Ugh! Love birds. How's date night with the lights out? ;)

Jade blushed furiously once Kaitlyn sent that text knowing what she was implying.

Jade: Omg! U have a dirty mind! XD

Jade shut her phone off as Timothy came back to the living room holding two flashlights and handed one to Jade. Jade took the flashlight smiling nervously. "What happened? How did the lights go out?"she asked. Timothy shrugged, "Let me check the break-" He was cut off as the whole house shook violently, thunder booming loudly, Jade screamed as she tripped landing on her stomach. "WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?" Jade screamed. As if to answer her question, the tv flickered on, static. "Uh Jade?" Timothy asked. Jade quickly grabbed her stuffed dog that she named 'Jeff' from the floor and pulled him to her chest, her heart pounding as a gust of wind blew from the tv. Timothy's eyes widened as he grabbed on to Jade holding her protectively. "OH SHIT!" Jade yelled as a bright light burst out blinding the two teenagers. "JADE!" Suddenly, they felt themselves being sucked closer to the screen, Jade grabbed Timothy's wrist desperately as they tried to fight against whatever was pulling them. "TIMMY!" she yelled as he was pulled away, Jade clung to the coffee table before she too was wretched away screaming. TBC...

 **SUSPENSE! I hope. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Welcome To Gotham. Jade's POV.

9:02 p.m. Gotham City

Slowly, Timothy Smith stood up on shaky legs, his vision blurred, but he could tell he was on a street. Timothy's eyes soon became focused and he saw his girlfriend, Jade still unconscious on the ground, quickly he grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her gently. "Jade? Jade? Wake up!" He said. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open and she focused on Tim. "What the hell happened?" She croaked. Quickly she looked around eyes wide. "Oh god!" she gasped, this city was much too familiar! Jade looked up at the sky, hand over her mouth in shock. The sky was pitch black, sounds of screams and the stench of gunpowder wreaked in the air. Timothy looked at her concerned. "What's wrong Jade?" he asked. Jade shook her head. "We're in Gotham City!" she shouted. Timothy looked around, and saw the 'Welcome To Gotham.' sign in front of them. He had a shocked and nervous expression on his face, while Jade started smirking as an idea formed in her head. 'If I'm in Gotham, then couldn't we quite possibly meet Eddie and Ossie? Omg! I could set them up!' But then she frowned remembering how Isabella was dead and Ed was pissed and hell bent on revenge and was currently mentally torturing Oswald. What to do? 'Hmm. I don't like this but I might have to somehow go back in time and stop Oswald from killing that monster and we can get rid of her the old fashioned way. But who could possibly...Wait a second! My puddin's favorite show is the Flash and isn't that guy into time travel? Damn Jade you're a freaking genius!' Jade suddenly let out a loud and excited squeal surprising Timothy who looked at her in confusion. Jade just smirked as she thought of a plan, who better to help then a certain scarlet speedster? Of course! Quickly she turned to Timothy a big smile on her face. "Jade? what are you thinking?" Timothy asked. Jade smiled widely, "You're favorite super hero Flash can go back in time right?" she asked. Timothy looked at her curiously before he nodded and said, "If he runs fast enough he can. Why?" Jade smirked and kissed him on the cheek and said, "I have an idea!" Timothy looked in confusion until it clicked, Jade wanted them to go back in time! But wasn't that dangerous? "Jade i don't know. How will we find him?" Jade thought to herself then snapped her fingers. "Tim you know I'm a witch right?" she asked. It was true, Jade had always been interested in the supernatural. She had even learned a number of witch spell. Although she had preferred to call it 'Wicca'. Jade's spells had never always worked, she had never exactly had a chance to get all of the materials for a specific spell. At least she had tried though. Timothy sighed, he knew exactly what she wanted to do. She wanted to prevent Oswald from killing that Isabella woman. Or was it Isabel? Tim had no idea. Anyways, he finally asked, "What's your plan Jade?" Jade smiled and replied, "Well, since we're here, we're going to try and get Ed and Oswald together. The plan is we find Flash. Then we convince him to take us back in time to before Os killed Isabel, whatever her name is, don't really care, then find Oswald tell him what will happen if he kills her, with my handy smartphone, then we try to learn more about this whatever her name is, find out why Ed got so infatuated with her, and see what she's up to, all the while helping Oswald with Ed!" Timothy grinned but then looked worried, "Wait isn't Oswald like, a crazed mob boss? How will we get him to trust us?" he asked. Jade sighed, he was right, Oswald did have alot of trust issues. She didn't blame him though, he had been betrayed alot before, of course he wouldn't believe two teenagers from the future. At first.

"Patience Tim. We'll have to earn his trust. He's not going to just bend over backwards. We'll have to be careful though. From what I know of Oswald, he's a loose cannon, if he feels threatened, he'll kill us without a single thought. That means we can't have any weapons on us, and I guess no cellphone either. And we'll have to choose our words carefully. Same goes for Ed." Timothy nodded as Jade explained what would have to happen. He didn't exactly like this, but he knew that when she made up her mind, you couldn't sway her. Timothy sighed, "If we're going to be adventuring we may need some new clothes." He said this while gesturing toward Jade's tee shirt and pajama pants. Jade looked down blushing and sighed, "Yeah you're right. Um we should find Flash first though. I don't know how close Central City is from here. Do you?" Timothy shrugged smiling, "Don't worry we'll find him."

*In Central City S.T.A.R Labs 11:00 p.m.*

And find him they did. After hours of trudging from Gotham to Central City they found themselves in S.T.A.R Labs explaining themselves to a confused Team Flash. "So that's what happened. We're from the future on a mission to stop some really bad stuff from happening." One Cisco Ramone was still confused and suspicious. He found the two teenagers looking disheveled and tired, they kept saying they needed help that involved Barry. One of the kids, Jade her name was, said something about, 'Nygma's about to do something really stupid and horrible! We can't let it happen!' One thing Cisco was most curious about was, what the heck is a 'Nygma'? When the kids had finished explaining Barry was the first to speak up. "So you two came all the way from Gotham in need of our help?" Jade nodded at this and Timothy nodded too still thunderstruck at getting to see his favorite super hero up close. It was such a thrill! Jade smiled at the look on Tim's face. He looked so cute when he smiled, she loved it. But then Jade was all business again and prepared herself to tell Barry what they needed him to do. "Yes exactly. Umm it's kinda complicated though and you might not to do it. It umm involves time travel. It's for a good cause though! We're trying to prevent someone's death. And prevent more deaths that have or will happen because of this woman's death." Jade briefly thought about Oswald in that moment. She had read a spoiler somewhere that things were going to get worse for him in the last few episodes from now. She knew they would have to act fast before the timeline is cemented. Thank goodness she saw the winter premiere of The Flash early! Barry sighed, these kids were crazy but they seemed determined to do the right thing and he respected that. But first, "Okay I'll see what I can do. But I need to know, who is this Edward Nygma and Oswald Cobblepot you're talking about?" Jade sighed and fidgeted with her hands nervously. "Well umm, they're villains but they're in danger too! They both live in Gotham. Please!" Jade pleaded. Barry sighed and gave the two teenagers a smile. "In that case then I'm going to remain with you two. That is my one condition." Jade and Timothy both looked at the other and smiled and then they turned back to Barry and said in unison, "Let's do it!"

And so it begins. TBC.

 **Hope this was good! I'm on a roll right now since I can't watch the new episode tonight so think of this as the better version of Gotham! Hope this chapter doesn't suck too bad. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Blast to The Past!

Well, there was one thing that was definitely not fun in Jade's case. The time travel part of the plan. Jade was holding on to Timothy the whole time as Flash ran carrying them in some cylinder thing. Jade could feel her heart pounding as the rift opened and without warning, the two kids were pushed out of the cylinder device screaming, Jade and Timothy both landed hard on their sides breathing heavily. "You two okay?" Barry asked. Jade nodded holding her thumb up. "Whoa what a freaking ride dude." she said as she stood up and looked to find that the trio were standing right in front of a mansion. Holy shit! Oswald's house! We're here! And it looked like it was morning too because she could see light in the sky. She couldn't see the sun because of the clouds however. Suddenly, she saw a familiar figure approach the steps of the mansion and they hid in the bushes nearby. As the figure got closer, Jade had to stifle an excited squeal. It was Edward freaking Nygma! For freaking real! He looked oddly happy, but something about it just didn't feel right. Jade looked through her phone to find which episode they were in and sure enough, they were in the episode where he first met Isabella and became infatuated with her. Whew! That might give them some time! As Ed entered the mansion, Jade looked to her comrades and said, "I'm going in. You guys stay here and keep a look out." Timothy immediately shook his head and replied, "Jade it could be dangerous!" Jade sighed, he was such a worry wart! But she loved him anyway. "Tim I'll be fine! Promise! I know what I'm doing." Barry stepped in and said, "He's right though Jade." But then he thought to himself, he could keep an eye on her while she was inside. "But if you're really willing to take a chance, then go for it. Just be careful kid!" He said smiling. Jade smiled back and said over her shoulder, "Don't worry! Like i said i'll be fine!" And with that she sneaked her way inside.

Now technically this could be called breaking and entering but then again these were villains right? Jade walked through the entrance of the mansion and gawked at all the fancy decor. 'Damn! This place is bigger than my house!' Jade continued her trek through the house gawking and inwardly squealing in excitement knowing she was in the mansion of freaking Oswald Cobblepot from Gotham! It was so unreal! Suddenly, she felt someone grab her from behind and force her against the wall. Jade squeaked and shut her eyes as her back collided with the wall. She heard an angry and very familiar voice yell, "WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Jade looked up to see the really for real and super pissed off Oswald Cobblepot inches from her face. Jade felt her anxiety go haywire but tried to remain calm and kept perfectly still. "Uh, um hi?" She said weakly. Oswald just glared, his hand wrapped around her throat threateningly. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" He seethed grip on her throat tightening slightly. "Um...Okay well, it's a long story see, my friend and I got lost and we sorta ended up here. Listen if you give me a chance I can tell you something really important! Something you need to hear! You like information right?" Jade held her breath in the hopes he would let go and not choke her to death. She knew he liked knowing things so that was pretty much all she had. Finally Oswald loosened his grip on her throat and looked at her questioningly. "Hmm. What is it I should know?" He asked.

Jade sighed and said, "It's kind of a long story. Umm me and my friend are from the future and umm we want to help you. With Isabella." Jade shut her eyes nervously, fearful that he wouldn't believe her and that she was about to die. Except, it went much differently. Oswald let go of her throat and looked at her shocked. "How do you know about that?" He said. Jade sighed in relief and said, "Like I said I'm from the future. I know alot about you mister Mayor. Nothing creepy don't worry. You're pretty well known in the future." Jade finished with a smile. Oswald processed this information with wide eyes, he realized faintly that his hand was no longer on her neck and at first thought she was going to attack him but instead remained in front of him her hands above her head trying to appear non threatening. Finally Oswald spoke, "You have proof of this? W-What happens to me?" Jade sighed and took a breath before she quite literally spilled her guts, talking about everything from Isabella's murder, Ed finding out, Ed's betrayal, and how he lures Oswald into a trap. At first Oswald doesn't believe her, but she takes out her cellphone and shows him the videos. Those words will haunt him forever. "I want to destroy him!" Ed in the video had said. At the end of Jade's presentation, Oswald was paler than normal and nearly fainted had Jade not rushed him to his couch. He looked up at her conflicted. "This isn't a lie is it? T...This is true?" He croaked. Jade nodded sadly but sat next to him a bright smile on her face and said, "But that doesn't have to happen! We can stop it! We just can't kill Isabella. I have a better plan." Oswald glared when she said they weren't going to kill her but sighed remembering the utter look of hate on Ed's face. Why did he get the feeling that Edward would never have done all that? Not the Eddie he knew. Could this kid and her two friends that had just now entered his mansion really help him? He looked at the guy dressed in red with lightening bolts on his suit as the guy waved at him. Oswald looked back at Jade and took a breath before he said, "Alright. You can help me. I won't kill that woman as long as you help me figure out what she's up to and why Ed has that odd look on his face." Jade nodded eagerly, "Sweet! Okay I should probably introduce you to my friends here. That's my boyfriend Timothy, and that dude with the lightening bolts is The Flash! He's the one who brought us here. And my name's Jade." Jade gestured to Timothy and Flash respectively, Timothy waved at Oswald smiling. Oswald waved back before he laid back relaxing. "It's nice to meet you all. I..I'm still trying to process all of this." Jade smiled and lightly squeezed his shoulder a bit nervously hoping he wouldn't snap but he just sighed allowing it for now. "Don't worry Os. The sooner we get this done, the sooner you and Ed will be kissing like Jack and Sally." At this, Oswald looked at her confused. "Who's Jack and Sally?"

Jade sighed and replied, "Uh maybe later." Barry sighed before stretching and said, "I think I should do some digging. I suggest you two kids do as well." Jade nodded and said, "Oh yeah, will do some digging alright! We'll need to find Isabella's apartment." Oswald lit up as a smirk crossed his face. "Ed is supposed to meet her for a date this afternoon! You kids can follow him! But be careful, he's very perceptive and the smallest thing could blow your cover. Be careful!" Oswald warned. Timothy nodded, "You don't to worry about that. Jade knows alot about The Riddler." Then he covered his mouth realizing what he said. Jade just smiled nervously and said, "Uh that's his name in the future." Oswald looked confused when the young boy said Riddler but Jade had quickly covered him and said it was Ed's villain name. All of those riddles he had been told made sense now. "Well I guess that makes sense. Since Ed does love his riddles." Oswald got all dreamy eyed as he thought of Ed. But then his eyes darkened. Oswald hated that he was so in love with someone that would've grown to hate him after everything he had done for him. Said betrayal hadn't happened yet but it didn't make it hurt any less. But he couldn't ignore his feelings when he had already come out with them. Oswald just hoped that whatever his new allies we're planning, it works. He couldn't bear the thought of Ed hating him like that.

*That afternoon.*

Oswald kept Ed distracted as Jade and Timothy snuck into the trunk of Ed's car quietly and huddled against each other. For some reason, Jade made little gasping sounds in fear. Timothy knew she would've never shown that to the ruthless mob boss they had just met, but with him now he could see she was practically shaking. Whatever Ed had done must've been terrifying. Either way, once they were on the move she quieted down. Jade breathed in as the car stopped, the duo heard footsteps and Timothy peaked out watching Ed walk up the stairs of a huge apartment building where a blond haired woman stood waiting for him. Isabel he assumed. Slowly, the duo sneaked away as Ed and Isabella left. Once they were gone, Jade and Timothy nodded their heads at each other and went into action. "Tim, I'll go in through the window and unlock the door for you got it?" Tim nodded. Jade slid away from him, quiet as a mouse and climbed up the fire escape easily. She got to the window to what she assumed was Isabella's apartment. 'Bingo.' Jade thought with a smirk and dug into her pocket grabbing a knife she may have borrowed from Oswald. She grunted as she forced the knife into the wedge and finally success! The window slid open and Jade jumped inside feet first and closed the window behind her. In case of emergency, Jade kept the switchblade at the ready and walked slowly toward the door and unlocked it for Timothy as he quickly ran inside. "Whoa that was fast Jadesy!" he said smirking. Jade smirked back and kissed him on the cheek. "Damn right Puddin! I'm going to need you to stay at the window in case Cruella and Ed return okay?" Timothy nods and asked, "Should i have a code word to let you know they're here?" Jade smirked. He knew her too well! "Okay your code word is enigma. if you see them yell that three times and we both get the hell outta dodge got it?" Timothy nodded smirking and gave her a mock salute and went on look out.

*minutes into their search.*

Jade groaned in annoyance, as she tore through practically everything in this woman's house. Nothing! Nada! Zilch! But there was one room in the apartment she hadn't checked yet. The bedroom. Jade tried to open it but it was locked. How suspicous. Jade grinned and grabbing the knife jimmied the lock until she heard a satisfying click. Jade opened the door with her shoulder and pushed her way inside. Darkness. Hmm. She took out her phone shining it's light around the room. Jade made a disgusted face when she saw the paper figures of Ed and Isabella's night stand. She shuddered getting the creeps and peered around until she saw a computer. Looked like she had just logged out. Jade went to the computer and cracking her fingers as she attempted to hack into the system. Jade's father was good with computers and she had known how to hack into computers since she was seven. Good thing she had paid attention. Jade let out a whoop as she hacked into Isabella's computer and looked for the dirt she had been searching for. But what she found was horrifically disturbing. She found every news clipping describing Ed's murders since every episode she had seen. But there was more! "Love Spells Made Easy?" Jade said to herself and clicking on the link she found hundreds if not more spells that included brainwashing, tormenting, and what really made her gasp, were the little paper people on the screen. Just like Isabella's. Jade felt her heart hammering in horror as she read the symptoms of those afflicted with this hex. Anger, obsession, isolation from friends and family. And the warning at the bottom, "WARNING! DO NOT USE THIS SPELL! CONSEQUENCES MAY BE LETHAL!" Jade gasped loudly as she read this and taking her phone out she took pictures of everything she had read about the spell. Oswald will need to see this.

Suddenly, she heard Timothy yell, "ENIGMA! ENIGMA! ENIGMA!" Shit! Jade heard Isabella coming toward her room and panicking she logged out and hid herself under the bed and took out her phone. This was not good! TBC...

 **What is Isabella hiding? And will our heroes make it out to tell Oswald what's going on? Find out in our next installment! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Shit's About to Get Real

Jade kept hidden as Isabella came in the room, she could see the woman's heels closing in on the bed and heard her sit down with a sigh. "What a day." Jade kept her mouth covered with her hand as her heart hammered in her chest. Suddenly, she heard Isabella get up and walk to her closet taking out odd relics and as she heard her set up some kind of ritual, and in horror watched as she changed into something demonic. Isabella's eyes became cat like slits, her skin pale and her air blowing as though there was a window opened. Jade continued to watch as the room was encased in an eerie glow, and she said, "Time is near. With these ties i bind. What once was love turns to hate. Darkness shall consume the light!" she chanted. Jade felt her heart pounding, the wind howled as Isabella raised an arm revealing her wrist and cut it allowing blood to flow into some kind of urn. "With this blood the end is nigh!" she screeched and Jade felt like she was about to be sick. She had to get out now! Quickly, Jade shot out from underneath the bed, Isabella catching her, "YOU!" she yelled, Jade ran screaming as Isabella made a grab for her, Jade kicked her legs out making Isabella trip as she scrambled away from her. Jade ran, grabbing a stunned Timothy from behind the couch. "We gotta get the fuck outta here!" Jade screamed. Isabella tore her way toward them and Timothy paled in horror as Jade led them away, muttering a protection spell under her breath stopping Isabella in her tracks. "I'LL FIND YOU, LITTLE BRATS!" she yelled as Jade and Timothy ran out of the apartment and they kept running until they made their way to Oswald's mansion out of breath and pale as sheets. Oswald jumped as they burst through the door looking like they had seen a ghost. "What happened?" he asked instantly as he went to the two kids looking concerned. Jade breathed in and out holding a finger up and finally spoke in a raspy and hoarse voice. "Creepy...bad...evil..stuff...Isabella..ritual...Ed...hex..." Was all she could manage. Oswald sighed as he led them to the couch, Olga grabbing Jade a cup of water which she gulped down instantly also handing a cup to Timothy who also drank fast. Oswald sat across from them taking in their appearances. It looked like Jade and Timothy may have accidentily cut themselves making a desperate escape. Oswald noticed both looking as though they had just witnessed something horrendous! He kinda wished he had gone with them. They were kids after all. Jade breathed heavily and looking at Oswald, she said, "Os, you're not going to like this." Oswald nodded a bit nervously and said, "Start from the beginning." Jade nodded and resisted the urge to hug Oswald knowing this would make him really really upset. She took a deep breath and started talking, even showed him pictures of the spell on the computer, and the voice recording of Isabella preforming that horrific ritual. With each word she said, Oswald felt himself sink deeper in despair. That's what was happening? That psycho put a hex on him? He couldn't believe it! Didn't want to but the pictures didn't lie. Oswald felt himself hyperventilate, panic rising in his chest. Jade recognized he was having a panic attack and quickly grabbed him and tried to calm him down saying, "We can fix it Os! Trust me! There's always a cure! But i need you to be strong! Whatever she's planning we'll stop her! I promise!" Jade rubbed his back soothingly, attempting to quell his obvious panic attack. Oswald flinched when she started rubbing his back but he allowed it as he took deep breaths trying not to pass out from anxiety.

"You have to be strong for Ed okay Os? It'll be okay." Jade soothed. Oswald nodded, he knew she was right. That bitch was going to pay for this! Now that he thought of it killing Isabella seemed too merciful, no, she needed to suffer! Oswald looked at Jade, that familiar glint in his eyes, the glint that said he was about to plan his revenge. Jade smirked happy to see that glint in his eyes once again.'WHOO! OSWALD SASSY ASS COBBLEPOT IS BACK AND READY TO KICK SOME ASS BABY! WHOOOO!' Jade inwardly screamed, all that came out was a small squeal of excitement as Oswald asked, "What's the plan?" Jade smirked, "We need to assemble a group. A squad if you will. People with powers and other amazing abilities. According to what I know, it seems Isabella is involved in some pretty dark magic. I think that ritual she's using might cause the end of the world." She finished, leaving Oswald in shock. The end of the world? "Why do you say that?" Oswald asked, his voice shaky. Jade sighed, "Well, in her ritual, she said the end is nigh and that time is near. Iv'e never heard this spell before, but it's clearly not good." Oswald took a shaky breath, he was horrified, yes. But what about Ed? "Why does she want Ed though? She couldn't possibly need him." he asked fearing the answer. Jade sighed, and shook her head. "I don't know Os. I'm sorry." Oswald nodded sadly.

Why was this happening? Why did he have to lose someone else he loved? He couldn't even look at Ed when he came home while Jade and Timothy were out. Ever since he saw the videos Jade showed him, he was on edge, he still hugged Ed whenever he got the chance but he couldn't help but see how glassy Ed's eyes seemed. Not the normal warmth he remembered from their time together. Ed just didn't look right and now he knew why. It scared him more than he'd like to admit. He just wanted Ed back. His Ed, the one who nursed him back to health in his apartment, the one who said he'd do anything for him. "I will make her pay. We will make her pay for this." Oswald said, feeling that familiar anger and conviction rising in him. This new group of allies he had made him feel something he hadn't felt in a long time since that monster showed up. Power. Strength. He felt better than he ever had. And now Oswald was going to get Ed back, even if it killed him. Jade smiled and said, "Believe me Os, if Suicide Squad has taught me anything, it's that the Squad always wins! No matter what." Oswald smiled at this, but frowned, "How can we cure Ed?" he asked. Jade had a thoughtful look on her face, until she pulled out her phone and read from an online spell book. Jade kept reading until she smiled a bit and looked at Oswald. "It says here, the only way to break the spell is to quite literally give him a heartfelt confession of your feelings and The Kiss Of True Love. Wow sounds like something from Snow White or Sleeping Beauty. Except Ed's not a princess and he's not asleep." Oswald looked at her eyes wide and face pale.

"I...I can't! I'm too nervous! There is no way I'd be able to!" He said, voice cracking. Jade sighed and put an arm around his shoulder. "Os, buddy, you've gotta conquer your fears. The only person that is keeping you from telling him is you. Come on Os!" Jade squeezed his shoulder encouragingly. Oswald smiles slightly and replied, "I..I guess you're right. But am I his true love? What...what if I'm not?" He looked down fiddling with his hands. Jade smiled and said, "Os, You care about him. You saved his life countless times. Hell, you got his ass out of Arkham! You even although I disagreed with it, killed for him. You were there for him when he had no one else. You know what he's capable of, and you accept him for who he is. Oswald if that's not true love I don't know what is." Oswald almost teared up as she said that. So there could still be hope? He could be Ed's true love? But how would he know? Oswald sighed. What if Ed didn't believe them about that psycho? He had so many questions it made his head hurt.

Suddenly, there was a bright red lightening thing speeding its way into the mansion, revealing itself to be the Flash. He seemed troubled and spoke, "Guys, I think I may have found something. It may have something to do with your Isabella friend." Oswald quickly stood up and looked at him a bit scared. "What did you find?" Oswald asked. Flash sighed and said, "Turns out there had been a breakout in Iron Heights. A woman by the name of Elizabeth Carter escaped a few nights ago. According to a report, she had broken out by using the guards and making them go insane. They acted like they had been drawn to her. I thought it may be important." Flash handed Oswald the police report that he had found and stunned Oswald read the report looking paler. "Oh my god." He whispered, hand over his mouth. He looked up at Flash and said, "You don't think.." Flash shrugged and sighed. "This is just the start mister Mayor. We'll do everything we can." Oswald nodded and smiled a bit, he was still worried about Ed though. What if she knew they were on to her? And she hurts him? He just knew this was going to be a long journey. He just hoped things would turn out right in the end.

 **Whoo! So a breakout in Iron Heights huh? Who could possibly be Elizabeth Carter? Hmm, you'll know soon enough! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA! Can you guess who it is? ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Somethings Wrong With Ed

Oswald had read the report several times. The woman in the picture had the same figure as Isabella, same hair color but her face? She didn't have the same face as Kristen Kringle. He didn't understand it! And the end of the world? He sighed. Night had descended on Gotham City, Flash had left and the only ones at the mansion were Jade, Timothy and himself. Oswald knew Ed would be home any second and he was currently trying to think of a way to explain Jade and Timothy. Suddenly, the door opened and a stoic Edward Nygma entered the mansion, an odd look on his face. "Oswald." He started before he caught sight of the two teenagers sitting on the couch. Ed gave a confused look and asked, "Who are the kids?" Jade nearly squealed when she saw Ed walk through the door, but stopped herself. Something wasn't right...Jade sensed something dark about Ed...Like he wasn't himself. Oswald glanced at her, seeing the look of suspicion on her face. She probably sensed something off. He wondered what it was. Oswald gave his full attention to Ed smiling while putting a arm around Jade and said, "Uh this is my um niece. Yeah this is my niece Jade. She's staying with us from New York. I'm afraid her parents had passed away and I had gained custody. And the boy is a friend of hers who will also be staying with us." Oswald didn't like lying to Edward but he couldn't tell him they were from the future. He would look insane! If he wasn't already of course. Edward nodded and replied, "I didn't know you had a niece. It's nice to meet you Jade." Jade smiled and waved at Ed and getting into character she said, "Um you too mister Nygma. My 'uncle' has told me a lot about you." Edward gave a slight smile and Jade couldn't help but notice something dark lurking behind his eyes. Oswald could've sighed in relief as Jade played along.

Finally, he spoke, "Well I believe it's getting late. So I think I should escort these two to their rooms. Good night Ed." Oswald said this letting go of Jade and giving Ed a quick hug like he always did nown. Edward stood there, arms limp at his side as Oswald hugged him briefly. Jade wanted to 'Aww' but it just wasn't right. Timothy came up beside her and held her hand. "You okay Jade?" He asked worried. Jade nodded trying to smile. "I'm fine Timmy. Just a bit tired." She said. Oswald returned to the pair and the trio walked upstairs with Jade looking at Oswald, curiously. He seemed sad. "Os? Are you okay?" Oswald nodded, fake smile on his face. "I'm fine Jade." But she could tell he was anything but okay. When they came to the room she would be staying in, Jade couldn't help it anymore and hugged Oswald tightly. "Goodnight Ossie. Everything will be okay." She said.

Oswald was taken aback as Jade hugged him and slowly hugged back just as tight, allowing himself to take comfort in her embrace. He felt the tears well up and he could no longer stop them as he stood there, crying in Jade's arms. "I don't want to lose him Jade! He's all I have!" He sobbed, he buried his face in Jade's shoulder as she started to rub his back soothingly. "You won't lose him, Os. I promise." Oswald whimpered slightly and sniffled. "D-Do you think he loves me? I-If we get him back w...will he?" Jade smiled and said, "I think so Os. He did alot for you didn't he?" Oswald nodded a little still holding on to Jade with a death grip. "I...I hope so. I'm sorry about this...I..I just don't know how to process this! I'm scared! And normally I'm not but...I thought we were safe from monsters." Jade shook her head as Oswald rambled and said, "Gotham City isn't the only place where evil lives. Sometimes it just finds you. It's going to be alright Os, we're going to end this." Oswald finally broke away from her and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "Thank you, Jade." Jade smiled and replied, "No problem Os! Tomorrow we're going to do some research. Then we're going to S.T.A.R Labs and meet up with some friends of mine okay?" Oswald nodded and bit his lip. "Okay." Jade squeezed Oswald's shoulder reassuringly and said, "Get some sleep. Try not to think about all this." Oswald nodded as he limped away, leaving Jade feeling a bit sad herself. 'Poor guy's a wreck! I should do something about that.' She thought to herself as she went in her new room.

Jade gawked at how huge the bed was, the sheets were a dark blue, and the curtains were a nice shade of purple. She flopped herself on the bed, rubbing her eyes and sighed. 'What have I gotten myself into? I'm not some super hero. Am I?' She thought to herself. Jade always admired super heroes, her favorite was Batman, obivously. Jade took out her necklace that she was wearing and stared at the little white crystal. It gave her the pure energy she needed to perform certain spells. She hadn't had much luck controlling it, but she was learning. Jade was so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed the lamp on her night stand flicker off. Suddenly, her window blew open as gust of wind blew around and she gasped, her hand falling away from her crystal pendant. " _Help...me...she's going to kill him..._ " A whispery yet familiar voice said. Jade gulped and looked around her room. "Hello? Who are you?" Jade said. She felt goosebumps on her arms as a figure materialized in front of her. Jade nearly gasped when she saw who it was. A disheveled and pale Edward Nygma stood in front of her. "Ed!? But you're not dead!" Edward looked at her sadly, "I'm not, I know. I needed to appear to you this way. That man Oswald is talking to right now, it's not me." Jade looked at him confused. "What do you mean? And who is going to be killed?" She asked. Edward shook his head, he seemed to be blinking in and out. "Oh dear! I don't have much time! Please don't let her kill him! I...I...Oswald..." Jade barley made out a word Edward said but the last thing that he said before he disappeared was, "Watch for the full moon...be careful little witch..." And then he vanished, leaving Jade alone and confused. But Jade took heed of Ed's words. She clutched her pendant and slowly stood up from her bed and slowly tiptoed down stairs.

Jade knew this was probably stupid and she might be overreacting but it was better safe than sorry. She had to know what was wrong with Ed. Could it be demonic possession? That could explain ghost Ed. Jade slowly sneaked into the kitchen and started rummaging through the pantry until she let out a small squeak when she found what she was looking for. A salt shaker. Jade picked it up and hurried back upstairs, salt shaker in hand. It is said that witches used salt as means of protection against evil spirits and demons. Jade found it to be very effective. So she poured small sprinkles of salt in certain corners of the mansion as she made her way to the bedrooms. Slowly, she sprinkled salt around her own bedroom and Timothy's. Oswald's room she discovered, was a door down from hers. Quiet as a mouse, Jade sneaked into Oswald's bedroom. He was fast asleep, his chest rising and falling with every breath. Slowly, salt shaker in hand, Jade sprinkled salt in as many places in the room as possible, including around Oswald's bed. When she was finished she sneaked out, she heard Oswald snore softly and stifled a giggle as she tiptoed out. After she closed the door, Jade found herself deep in thought. Should she do Ed's room too? She wasn't sure considering he might already be possessed. However, it could weaken whatever demon was inside him. Only one way to find out. So carefully, Jade sneaked into Ed's bedroom and saw him sprawled out, blankets kicked off. Ed let out a strangled groan as he twisted and turned in his sleep. Like he was trying to fight something. Jade took a deep breath and began to sprinkle the salt around Ed's room. When she finished, she Ed's arm poking out of the blanket. There was something on his wrist. Curiously, Jade went toward him and peeled the blanket back only to find, a black pentagram that seemed to have been burned into his skin. Jade covered her mouth in abject horror, eyes going wide. Oh god! Oswald definitely won't like this!

 **DUN! DUN! DUN! Protection spells for everyone! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Demons and Witches, Oh My!

Morning light seeped in through the windows, Oswald let out a small groan as he stretched and slowly opened his eyes. 'Shouldn't Ed have gotten me up by now?' he thought to himself. Then he remembered, Jade, Timothy, Isabella, Ed. He put his hands on his face groaning. Oswald slowly got up, his feet touching something...grainy? He looked down to see small grains of salt around his bed and all around his room. Odd. Oswald walked out of his room, wincing from his bad leg. It had started hurting worse than it usually did. He had assumed it was due to stress. 'I wonder if Jade is up.' Oswald limped toward the teen's room, finding more salt down the hallway. He softly knocked at her door. Jade was still fast asleep. After her encounter with Edward Nygma she was more than a little freaked out. She had ran out of his room and dived into her bed, shaking. Jade had never dealt with a possession before. She always thought stuff like that happened only in horror films. Apparently not. Ed's words still haunted her mind, " _watch for the full moon."_ he had whispered. Jade woke up to the sound of a knock at her door. She got up and opened the door to see a dishevled Oswald standing in her doorway. "Hey Os! How did you sleep?" Jade chirped, she had slept in a simple tee shirt and sweat pants and her hair was tousled from sleep. Oswald smiled slightly. "I slept okay. I guess. Uh what's the plan today?" he asked. Jade smiled warmly and replied, "We're going to the library. We need to find out what kind of creature Isabella is, then we need to meet up at S.T.A.R Labs. But first, we need disguises. Isabella's a librarian, right?" Oswald nodded nervously, scratching the back of his neck. Jade noticed and playfully hit his shoulder softly. "Relax Os. Ed needs you to be your sassy badass self right now." she said making Oswald smile. "I know. I hope somehow he knows we're coming for him. That I'm coming to get him back." he said. Jade smiled, she wasn't going to tell him what Ed told her last night. If Oswald knew about it, it would worsen his stress. He clearly didn't need that.

Just then, Timothy hurried toward them, huge goofy grin on his face. "Jade! Barry told me someone's coming to help us!" Jade and Oswald stood looking at him in surprise. Oswald had no idea who this Barry was. Was he another super powered friend of their's he should know about? Jade however squealed smiling widely. "EEE! Who? Another super hero or villain?" she asked excitedly. Timothy smirked and said, "A super hero. I think you know her. She can fly, heat vision, ice breath, super strength. You know, the usual." Jade squealed even louder, Oswald covered his ears, having no idea what these kids were talking about. What were they talking about? Another girl with super powers? Heat vision? Super strength? Ice breath? He didn't know anyone with those abilities! She'd have to be some kind of Super Human. Oswald uncovered his ears and looked at them, confused. "Whose Barry? And what about this other super uh, hero?" He asked. Jade smiled brightly at him and said, "Uh, lets just say Barry is good friends with the Flash. And this new super hero is a new member of the Squad. You'll like her, she's awesome! I'm not telling you though, it's a surprise!" Oswald sighed and crossed his arms, that sassy look on his face. "Alright, but uh, no one is awesomer than me. Apparently." He said giving her a knowing smirk. He may have overheard her squealing about how awesome he was. He had to admit, it did give him a boost. His smirk grew wider as Jade's eyes widened and said, "Well played, dude." Oswald laughed at the expression on the kid's face and Timothy chuckled. "I didn't think I had fans. It feels good though." Oswald smiled to himself, knowing how Ed had been his number one fan, and now it seemed like he had a couple more on his side. He wondered if there were others on his side too. Were they rooting for him right now? Were they squealing and screaming like Jade had been just now? Surely Jade and Timothy weren't the only ones on his side. Jade broke the silence and said, "Os, you're going to need a disguise. No suit for you today." Oswald looked a bit shocked but nodded. Did he have any casual wear? He didn't know. Jade and Timothy led him to his room and sat him down. Jade quickly went to his closet and started rummaging through all the fancy suits, groaning in frustration. Seriously, did this guy at least own one pair of jeans? Like, really! Finally, Jade sighed in relief as she found a pair of designer jeans that were almost pitch black. She grabbed them from the hanger and tossed them to Oswald, who caught them in surprise. "I had no idea i even had these." he muttered looking at them. Jade continued to rifle through the clothes and finally smirked, finding a black skull tee shirt and a dark jacket. She tossed those to Oswald who still looked surprised. He didn't know his own wardrobe anymore! Jade couldn't find any shoes that would go with his outfit though so she hurried to her room and started rummaging through her own shoes. Good thing she had done a transportation spell the other night. Finally, she found a pair of converse that she hoped would fit him. Grabbing some socks and a hairbrush, she hurried back to Oswald and Timothy who were chatting, only stopping when they saw Jade come in, carrying some converse sneakers and a hairbrush. "See if these fit Os. Like i said we're going undercover. Like James Bond!" Oswald took the clothes and went to the bathroom to change thinking, 'Who's James Bond?'. Finally, he came out, wearing the outfit, looking slightly uncomfortable. 'Calm down. You're doing this for Ed remember?' he told himself as Jade examined him, pressing on the sneakers he was wearing. "Not too tight?" she asked. "No. They feel fine." he replied. Jade clapped smiling. "Great! Next step! Your hair. We're going to need it less spiky. And maybe some foundation to cover your freckles. And sunglasses." she explained matter of factly.

Oswald now sat in Jade's room, Timothy was off to the side, looking for some some sunglasses while Jade was rummaging through her duffel bag. Oswald started fidgeting with his fingers nervously. He was completely out of his comfort zone. Finally, Jade came up to him, makeup bag in one hand and hair dye? No! "Okay Os. Let's do this." she said. Oswald's eyes widened as he shook his head while laughing nervously. "Uh, you're not about to dye my hair are you?" he said biting his lip. Jade sighed and said, "Undercover means no one can know who you are. That means we have to cover up your appearance. That make sense?" Oswald crossed his arms, not too happy about the situation. "My hair is fine the way it is. No one would notice me." Oswald grumped. Jade groaned and put her hands on Oswald's shoulders and in a no nonsense voice said, "Oswald, you want your boyfriend back right?" Oswald looked down his cheeks bright red, and said in a low voice, "Yes." Jade smirked and said, "Then you're going to sit here, stay still and let me do this. Understand?" Oswald nodded, looking like a child who had just been scolded for stealing a cookie. Jade thought it was absolutely adorable and held back a squeal.

With that, Jade went to work, tweezing at Oswald's unsightly eyebrows. The first pull of the tweezers made Oswald yelp. "Ow!" He whined. Jade rolled her eyes playfully and said, "Don't be such a baby Os! You're going to look even more adorable when I'm done." Jade didn't exactly have the best experience with makeup but she did know the basics. Once his eyebrows looked nice and neat, she moved on to his hair and started brushing his messy hair. Every now and again, Oswald would whine and complain to which Jade would just giggle. Jade then took out the hair dye which was supposed to be a dirty blond color. It was temporary and all Oswald would have to do is wash it off in the shower. He still hated it.

*A few minutes later.*

Jade was now wearing her disguise which was a long sleeved grey shirt with purple stripes on it, denim blue jeans, and some black boots. She stood at the foot of the stairs, her hands in a 'ta da' fashion. "Without further ado, I give you the new and improved, Oswald Cobblepot!" Jade said as Timothy started clapping as they heard Oswald start to come down stairs. When he reached the two, he crossed his arms, annoyed. His hair was now a dirty blond, and a bit floppy, his freckles now completely invisible, and he had on some black sunglasses. He almost looked like a regular college student. If not for his noticeable limp. Jade smiled and squealed happily. "OMG! You look so freaking cute!" Oswald just pouted childishly, arms crossed over his chest. "I'm not supposed to be cute, I'm supposed to be ruthless." Jade just rolled her eyes still giggling. "I'm so putting this on Facebook!" Oswald paled and cried, "Don't even think about it!" Jade ignored him and quickly stood next to him, arm around his shoulder, her cellphone out and about to take a selfie. Jade pressed her cheek against his so they could get in the picture and said, "Say cheese Ossie!" And quickly snapped the picture, breaking away from him and looked at the picture, instantly squealing. "Aww! So cute!" She squealed, Oswald looked over her shoulder at the picture as a small smile crossed his lips. She was right, it was cute. But then had bigger things to do. With that, the trio left the mansion.

Oswald sat in the backseat of the limo, sandwiched between Jade and Timothy. He fiddled with his hands sighing. He was still very scared. He couldn't stop worrying about Ed. Would he be okay? Would he be able to save him? Could he really be a hero, just this once? For the man he loves? Oswald shut his eyes trying not to cry, he felt Jade's warm hand squeeze his and Timothy patting his shoulder. When they reached the library, Jade, Oswald and Timothy got out of the limo and walked up the steps and went inside the building. Jade had them split up so they could find what they were looking for faster. Jade walked around the bookshelves, looking for anything that stood out. There had to be a spell book somewhere around here! Jade sighed, feeling hopeless until out of the corner of her eye, she saw Isabella sneak out of a restricted area in the library. She assumed it was for old books and stuff.

Curious, she sneaked toward it, and went inside just as Isabella shut the door, not even noticing her. Jade inwardly groaned as she noticed there were absolutely no lights on. Jade felt for a switch and finally cut the switch on, the entire room now bathed in a eerie glow. Jade looked around, finding old candles littering the floor. Jade walked further into the room, hearing something drip. Odd. Jade looked down and paling, she noticed a trail of blood and slowly followed it fearfully. The dripping sounds got closer as followed the trail. Suddenly, she gasped. "Holy shit! Butch!" She said. Butch lay on his back, two bloody puncture wounds on his neck, and another wound on his side. Jade noticed a book laying by him and looked closer to find it was the book she was looking for! It was the spell book that could help them defeat Isabella. The Book Of Light. Jade slowly reached for it only to scream as Butch grabbed her wrist and muttered something unintelligible. "Shit! Let go!" She cried. Jade closed her eyes and suddenly, the crazed Butch was flung back from her, snarling like a animal. Jade backed up in fear. "The ancient one is coming for you, little girl! You can't escape!" He said in a dark voice, like he was in a trance.

Jade quickly ran out of the room as Butch started chasing her. "OSWALD! TIMMY!" She screamed. Suddenly, books started flying off the shelves, the entire library beginning to shake and in the midst of this, Isabella stood on a table arms raised as she continued to chant. Oswald and Timothy hurried to Jade's side and Oswald gasped in horror at the now demonic Isabella. "Oh my god." Oswald whispered, fearful. "You should not have come here. You fools can't defeat me! I shall take over this world!" Isabella glanced at Oswald, cackling madly, "You must be so sad now that your beloved Eddie is gone! You'll never see him again!" She said mocking him. Oswald glared at Isabella, anger and hatred burning in his eyes. "You can't have him! Let him go!" Oswald yelled. Isabella laughed maliciously. "You're pathetic Penguin! You and you're little friends can't stop me! Eddie's mine now and there's nothing you can do about it!" She snarled. "Butch, kill them." Isabella commanded and a zombified Butch walked toward them as Isabella made her escape. The trio backed up fearfully as Butch stumbled toward them, growling and snarling. "Any ideas?" Timothy asked. "Uh, I don't know!" Oswald cried. "Ah shit!" Jade said. They closed their eyes just as a loud crash was heard and Butch let out a pained yelp as a blur of red and blue kicked his ass. Oswald opened his eyes and saw a blond haired woman, wearing a red cape, blue shirt with a red diamond wit a yellow background and a huge, red letter 'S' in the middle. "Hey guys! What's up?" She said. Oswald's jaw dropped. Whoa! Was this the super hero Jade was talking about? This just got even more interesting.

 **SUPER GIRL WITH THE SQUAD! Whoop whoop! Bet you weren't expecting that! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Super Girl, Awesome Girl.

Oswald's jaw dropped in surprise, looking at the now unconcious Butch and back at the Super hero that had just saved their lives. Jade, who had been holding on to Timothy opened her eyes, and squealed. "OMG! SUPER GIRL!" Jade fangirled. Supergirl smiled, "Flash said you guys would be here. I figured you guys needed a hand." she said. Jade jumped up and down excitedly, Oswald swore she was like a excited puppy dog. "Super Girl? You're with the Flash?" Oswald asked. Supergirl smiled at him and said, "Yup! He told me you guys were going through some really bad stuff. The others are at your mansion right now. We may need a lot of help with this. I've never seen anything like this before." Oswald nodded, still in shock. Jade smiled wide, "It's a freakin' cavalry!" she squealed and hugged Supergirl. Supergirl laughed as she hugged the excited teenager back. Just then, the door was kicked open and a certain bald assassin ran in, guns blazing. "SURP- Whoa." Victor Zsasz said, looking at Butch, who lay unconcious at Supergirl's feet. Oswald gave Zsasz a small wave. "A bit late to the party Zsasz." he said. Victor lowered his guns and looked questioningly at them. "Who's that?" he asked pointing at Supergirl who waved at him shyly. 'Damn! He looks good for an assassin.' she pretty much figured he was an assassin considering he worked for Oswald who, according to Barry, was a crime boss and also the Mayor of Gotham. What she knew of Jade and Timothy, was that they had come from the future, to save the world. The next generation of super heroes, she thought looking at the two teenagers. Jade squealed and said, "Let's go meet the Squad guys! IT'S ASS WHOOPING TIME BABY! YEAH!" Jade ran past Victor and out the door, fists pumping in the air. Oswald couldn't keep the smile off his face as he thought of Ed. 'I'm coming for you old friend, just hang on a little longer.' he thought as he followed his new friends to the limo, Supergirl giving them a salute as she flew off. As they drove, Jade told them everything about Supergirl, right down to her coming from planet Krypton, and defending the city she lived in, National City she had said, with her life. Oswald felt touched, this was actually happening! They were others out there, ready to help him! He was going to get his Edward back! He hoped Isabella was prepared for the fight he was bringing to her door. He wasn't going to let her destroy Ed. Not this time!

Oswald may have been weakened in the old future Jade had shown him, but he was stronger now. Better. And he wasn't going to give up. Finally, they arrived at The mansion and the group exited the car and went inside. Oswald looked around, seeing more villains and heroes then he could keep track of! There was someone who wore green and had a bow and arrow, a red headed woman wearing a necklace with a snowflake on it, a guy with black hair on his shoulders wearing sunglasses, he overheard someone call him 'Cisco', a guy with a flamethrower, and plenty others. Oswald just looked surprised as his mansion had never been this packed since he went after Galavan! Barry walked toward them, a huge smile on his face. "Glad you could join us Mayor." Oswald, still awestruck, took a seat at the head of the head of the table as normal. "This is everyone? I mean, uh, I hope you didn't have too much trouble getting here." He said, rambling slightly. Jade laid a comforting hand on Oswald's shoulder, smiling that encouraging smile of hers. "I told you help would come didn't I?" she said and Oswald just smiled, almost tearing up, knowing soon Ed would be back in his arms and Isabella wouldn't even be a thought. He was going to owe it to them. As they spoke of their plans, it was said that each member would be keeping an eye out, making sure Ed was safe, and gathering any information they needed. Suddenly, there was a loud crash from upstairs, and a loud scream. ED! Oswald realized in abject horror, quickly he ran before anyone could stop him, bolting upstairs. "Oswald wait! It could be a trap!" Jade yelled running after him. Oswald didn't listein and kicked open Ed's bedroom door to find Isabella laughing as she held a fighting Ed who had briefly regained control, however the demon was still in him, and he couldn't fight for long. Oswald glared at her, "LET HIM GO YOU BITCH!" he cried desperately. Isabella laughed cruelly and snarled, "Clever using salt, but unfortunately it's not enough to break my hold on him!" Edward struggled desperately, against both the demon inside, and Isabella but his fight weakened and before he lost the battle to the demon within he said, "Os...Oswald...I..I L..." and then his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he was once again under her spell. Oswald's eyes widened, and he seethed at the Succubus in front of him.

"I will destroy you." Oswald felt his fists shake, in anger as Isabella cackled. "I'd love to stay and chat but I have an apocalypse to plan. Bye, bye!" she said and still holding a blacked out Edward, she jumped through the window, black wings sprouting from her back as she flew off into the night. Oswald ran to the window yelling, "EDDIE!" he felt his world crashing around him, he collapsed to the floor on his knees. The tears fell before he could stop them. No! No! his mind cried. He's gone. Taken. Just like that. Oswald sobbed, his body shaking as he wept. He didn't feel the warm arms that surrounded him, holding him. "He's gone...she took him...I...I failed." He sobbed violently. Who was he kidding? He couldn't save him! How could he have been so stupid? She was a monster, a monster he couldn't stop. Jade found Oswald on his knees and ran to him and hugged him, feeling him shake with sobs. "Oswald it's not to late! We can stop her! We can still save him Oswald! You can't give up!" she begged. Oswald shook his head, "There's nothing we can do. It's over Jade...Finished." Jade groaned, "Oswald don't start using video game quotes! You know damn well we can do this! YOU can do this!" she said. Oswald looked at her, eyes red and puffy from crying. "What makes you say that?" he croaked. Jade smiled and took his hand and placed it on his chest, right over his heart. "This. This is your greatest weapon Oswald. You have to use it." Oswald looked at her confused, "M..My heart?" he asked. Jade nodded, "Love isn't a weakness Oswald. It can bring the best and the worst of us. It can hurt you, it can make you smile, laugh, cry but at the end of the day it's what gives us the strength to fight for those we hold dear. Strength that you have. You have to fight for him Oswald." Oswald looked down, and took a breath, "I tried to save my mother but I was too late. How do I know this time will be different?" he asked. Jade smiled, "Because you have me and a whole Squad in this mansion, ready to fight tooth and nail to help you. We won't let you give up. Your love for Ed is what will give you the strength. Do it. For Ed." she finished, squeezing his hand. Oswald looked at her, shocked, yet felt that familiar determination, flooding him. Oswald's eyes darkened slightly, and he smiled. He was unsure and scared before, he may have hid behind a mask of bravery, but now he had to fight back.

Oswald slowly stood up, just as Zsasz and Supergirl ran into the room. "You guys alright?" Supergirl asked. Oswald turned to them and, smiling, he said, "Never better." Then his look darkened. "Ed's been kidnapped. It looks like the possession is wearing him down. I need you to assemble some of your super powered friends to find out where she took him." Oswald's voice had that commanding tone once more, and Jade had to cover her mouth to avoid squealing in excitement. She was about to see the Penguin in action for real! 'I better not be dreaming!' but she knew she wasn't. it was too real. Supergirl nodded and said, "Don't worry Mayor Cobblepot, we'll find him. That's what we're here for." Oswald smiled, and looked at Zsasz. "Zsasz, I need you and Gabe to keep this mansion secure. Anyone that looks suspicious, or has intentions of attacking, shoot them, if they have information, bring them to me." Oswald ordered. Supergirl didn't exactly agree with Oswald killing anyone, even if they were enemies, but she wasn't going to say anything. This was how he handled things after all. That night, all was quiet in the mansion, Oswald sat with Jade and Timothy on the couch. They had convinced him to watch a movie with them to take his mind off Ed. He figured he'd need it considering the stress he was feeling. The Squad members were out looking for Ed and Isabella, but Oswald still worried. The movie they were watching was called, 'Scary Movie 3'. There was a huge bowl of popcorn on the table in front of them, Jade scooping up a handful and eating it. Oswald had already showered, his hair back to being it's normal jet black and spiked up and had put on his favorite silk pajamas. Jade had on her Minion pajamas which were fluffy and warm, Timothy, his Spiderman pajamas. If one didn't know any better, you would think they were having a pajama party. Oswald sighed, holding the stuffed dalmation Jade had given him. A few minutes into the movie, Oswald had relaxed, putting his pale feet on the table. Jade saw this, and saw how pale they were and tried not to giggle. Oswald looked at her with a look that said, 'What are you looking at?' Jade couldn't hold it in anymore and shouted, "WHAT ARE THOOOSE!" while pointing at his small feet. Oswald looked at her in confusion before he smirked and shouted, "THOSE ARE MY TOOES!" Jade burst out laughing along with Timothy. Oswald tried not to laugh but failed and laughed harder than he ever had. "Holy shit! That was hilarious!" Timothy said.

The rest of the movie, Jade, Oswald and Timothy cracked jokes and made fun of Cindy Campbell in the film, sometimes throwing popcorn at each other. Oswald had never been happier, he could just pretend that Ed hadn't just been kidnapped by a evil Succubus, that Ed was here with them laughing along. God he missed that laugh! The smile he had whenever he had told a riddle, or the way he was just smile at him as though he was the most wonderful thing ever. Oswald felt himself about to cry but he swallowed it, not wanting to ruin this happy moment. He wanted to stay in denial for just a bit longer. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Oswald tried to fight off his tiredness, but he couldn't keep his eyes open and ended up falling asleep on Jade's shoulder. Jade smiled and looked at Timothy and whispered, "I think our favorite little birdie has fallen asleep." Timothy smiled, also tired looking. 'Poor guy. The stress must've wore him out.' he thought. "Well, its been a long day." Timothy said. "Maybe we should get him to bed. I don't believe the couch is the most comfortable place to sleep." He continued. Jade nodded, and with that, Jade turned the tv off and carefully got up from the couch as she and Timothy proceeded to carry a sleeping Oswald upstairs. He was heavy, like a sack of flour, but somehow they were able to get him to his room and together they hoisted him onto his bed, and Jade pulled the covers up over him. Jade turned back to Timothy, sighing. "You think we're doing the right thing Timmy?" she asked. Timothy looked at her confused and asked, "What do you mean Jade?" Jade sighed looking away from him. "Helping Oswald. Getting him back to how he was." she answered. Timothy walked up to her and turned her toward him. "I think we are. If this world ends, wouldn't our world end too?" he asked. Jade looked up at him, a tear rolling down her cheek as she thought of that. He was right. All their friends back home would also suffer from this. It was clear Isabella was planning on destroying not just this world, but their's too. Jade had read some of the magic book that they had taken and it told them that if one world ends, fiction or reality, the results could be devastating. Jade hugged Timothy tightly, feeling scared. "We can't let this happen." Timothy kissed the top of her head, holding her. "You can do this Jade. So far, Oswald has started getting stronger, thanks to you. We have assembled an army of villains and heroes. Jade, you are the strongest and bravest girl I know. Whatever happens, we can fight this." he told her. Jade gave him a small tearful smile. "Thanks Timmy." She whispered. With that, Jade and Timothy went to their rooms.

Jade sighed as she sat on her bed. She hoped things would be okay. Oswald looked downright depressed. She hoped he would be alright. Jade sighed and got under the covers and went to sleep.

 **WHOO! Eddie's been kidnapped, Ossie's emotional and shit's about to hit the fan! XD**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Nightmares.

Oswald groaned in his sleep, turning on his side. He whimpered in fear and mumbled, "Ed." Suddenly, Oswald woke up, screaming and clutching at his stomach, shivering. "NO!" He cried, and slowly peeled the covers back and sighed in relief when he saw no bullet wound. He put his hands on his face, as last night's events hit him in waves. That must've caused his nightmare, he assumed. Oswald had dreamt that he and Ed were standing at the docks and Ed had this look of pure evil on his face. Oswald could still hear the gun going off in his head. He shuddered, and slowly got up and left his room. Briefly, he wondered how he ended up in his room but shook it off. 'I hope Ed is hanging on. Why the heck did I dream about him killing me?' He thought. Oswald limped downstairs to find Jade and Timothy sitting on the couch, eating cereal. Jade glanced up from her cereal bowl and waved at Oswald, "Morning Ossie! Want some Frosted Flakes? I found a big box of them in the kitchen." She said. Oswald smiled, a bit sleepily. "Uh I'm fine actually. Have you heard anything from the Squad yet?" Oswald asked. Jade sighed and shook her head. She could tell there was something wrong. Oswald looked on edge and a bit paranoid. Like he had just seen his own death. Jade looked at him curiously and followed him into the kitchen. "Oswald? Are you sure you're okay? I heard you screaming this morning." Oswald sighed and turned toward her. "I...I had a dream last night...Ed...he...he killed me." Oswald hugged himself, a few tears escaping his eyes. Jade sighed and rubbed his arm, saying, "That wasn't Ed, Oswald. I promise that won't happen to you. Your friends aren't going to let you be killed, okay?" Jade knew what Oswald was talking about. She had seen leaked footage of him being murdered by Ed. She wasn't going to let that happen. Not this time. Even if she had to die in his place, she wouldn't let him die. Oswald needed to save Ed and Jade was going to make sure he did. Jade was always the brave, heroic type. But the reason Jade was willing to die saving Oswald was because she had read in the spell book that true love is so powerful, that destroying it could cause mass destruction of the entire universe. Oswald looked at her, worried still. "But what if that demon makes him kill me? Ed would be devastated. Last night...before he was taken...he seemed to regain control of himself briefly and...he tried to tell me...t-that...he...loved me." Oswald said just as he covered his mouth, trying so hard not to break down. Jade nearly gasped. "Oswald, that's a good sign! Listen, no one's going to let you die Os. Not even me. You have to save Ed. You're the only person who can."

Oswald nodded slowly, taking it in and smiling slightly. The knowledge that Edward loved him made him feel all warm and fuzzy. Then he got an idea. He looked at Jade and asked, "You're Cisco friend, he has a power of seeing what's going to happen before it happens right? You said he had something called a Vibe?" Jade looked a bit excited and nodded. "Yeah! It's helped Flash alot actually. He'll need to touch something specific to someone or something that is missing though. Why?" She said. Oswald smirked and said, "I might need him to do me a small favor." Jade grinned. "Consider it done." She said. That afternoon, the Squad gathered at the fireplace in the mansion, as Oswald limped downstairs, holding a blue sweater in his arms. It was the one he had made for Ed while he was in Arkham. He was relieved he still had it. Cisco looked a bit nervous, he was looking at a known psychotic crime boss. Jade had told him it would be okay. Oswald laid the sweater on the couch and stepped back, looking at Cisco. "There it is. That's the sweater I made for him. I hope this works." Cisco gave a smile and said, "Trust me dude. I've done this for a long time." With that, Cisco walked toward the sweater and pressed his hand against it, feeling the soft fabric. Almost instantly, he found himself in a room. It was small, like a cell? He looked around, hearing voices. One that stood out was the weak voice of a man. "Let...me...go." Then another, a woman's voice, though it sounded more like a demon's. "Now Edward, you know I can't do that. It will be easier for you if you just let my spell take over and stop fighting." Cisco saw it was a man and a woman. The man had brown hair that was slicked back, his glasses were lopsided as though he'd been hit, and he was currently tied to a chair. Edward Nygma he realized and that meant the psychotic woman in front of him was Isabella. "Oswald will come for me...and when he does, you'll be sorry..." Ed groaned in pain as the demon within kept trying to claw it's way out. Isabella laughed maliciously, "Oh you mean your little bird boy and his friends? I highly doubt that. Especially if he knew what you are going to do to him. What I'm going to make you do to him!" Isabella threw her head back in laughter.

Edward glared, "I love him, Isabella. Even if I'm possessed, I would never let you control me." Isabella laughed harder at this. "Oh you poor little thing! And please darling call me Elizabeth. You're worse the last guy!" Edward struggled harder as she sauntered toward him, shaking his head violently as he saw her teeth grow to sharp points. "What are you going to do? Kill me? Because I refuse to live in your disgusting fantasy?" Edward yelled. Isabella laughed shaking her head. "Oh no, sweetheart. Just going to make your soul weaker so you can't come out of it." She laughed before she bit into Ed's neck as he screamed and once again, the demon took over. Edward was trapped inside his own mind. The last thing he thought of was 'I love you Oswald. No matter what.' Cisco could hear those words in his head, like Ed was trying to hold on. Cisco never thought love was that powerful.

Finally he gasped as he found himself back in the mansion, looking at the entire Squad staring at him. Oswald was the first to speak. "What happened? What did you see? Is Ed okay?" Oswald was almost in Cisco's face, and was shaking in nervousness. Cisco squeezed his shoulder awkwardly and said, "He's fine. They looked like they were hiding out in a prison of some kind. And it looks like Isabella is our metahuman that escaped Iron Heights. Ed looked like he was trying to fight back but he was too weak." Oswald gasped, paling. "Oh god." Oswald flopped onto the couch, tears leaking out of his eyes. There was still some of the old Edward Nygma in him! But the only now, to bring him back was the True Love Kiss that Jade told him about. It didn't make Oswald any less devastated. Oswald tried not to break down and said, "I need you to locate that prison, when you do, contact me. We're going after them." Jade sat next to him and rubbed his shoulder smiling at him. The rest of the Squad left to find the location that Cisco had described. "It's going to be okay Ossie. I told you Cisco would find him didn't I?" Oswald nodded and smiled at her sadly. "Yes you did. Thank you. For everything. I...I don't think I would've gotten this far if I hadn't met you and your boyfriend. I think things would've gone much worse." Jade smiled at that and whispered to herself, "Os, you have no idea." Quickly Jade took out her phone and put on some cat videos for Oswald. "Let's watch some of these! They're funny and it will take your mind off it." Oswald smiled and leaned over, watching a random cat making a 'no no no no no no no no' sound. Oswald was laughing so hard by the fifth video his face was red. Suddenly, Timothy ran downstairs, face pale. "Uh, you guys we have a problem." Timothy said, voice shaky. Jade looked at him confused and asked, "Tim, what's wrong?" Timothy shook his head and said, "It's happening. Look outside." Jade paled and looked out the window and her eyes widened in terror and annoyance. 'Zombies?! You've got to be fucking kidding me!'

TBC... **ZOMBIES! In Gotham! How will our heroes deal with this? Find out next chapter! XD And Ed Loves Oswald! YAY!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Zombies?! WTF?!

Oswald had no idea what was going on, or why the two kids he had befriended were staring out the window freaking out. Something about zombies? Meh. Oswald was too busy watching the funny cat videos to care. 'Maybe when this is all over, I can get Ed to get me a cat. That would be amazing.' He thought. "OSWALD! We have to get the fuck out of here!" Jade yelled and began to tug on Oswald's arm. Oswald tried to wave her off, eyes glued to her phone as a cat ending up scratching a dog's nose in the video. Just then, a zombifed Olga stumbled out of the kitchen, growling, drool falling from her face, Jade screamed, Oswald looked up, horrified. "Oh god! Zombies!" he yelled. Olga tried to grab at Oswald only for him to dodge. "RUN!" he yelled grabbing his cane. The trio ran up the stairs, more zombies breaking through the door. Victor Zsasz broke in through the back, shooting at the zombies, the Zsaszettes right behind him. Oswald led the kids upstairs, desperately trying to escape. Just then, Supergirl broke through the roof, smirking. "Need a hand?" she asked. Oswald smiled in relief and said, "Thank god! Take the kids out of here first. I'll be fine." Jade looked at him in shock and cried, "Oswald no! You're coming with us!" Oswald shook his head and replied, "I'll be fine Jade. Promise." Jade shook her head, tears falling from her face and she hugged him tightly. "I don't want you to die Os! Ed needs you to save him!" she cried. Oswald rubbed her back reassuringly and said, "Trust me Jade. Please." Jade looked up at him, sniffling. There was some sort of familiarity in Oswald's eyes that she couldn't really place. Slowly she nodded and went with Timothy to Supergirl, who was preparing to fly them out.

Oswald watched Supergirl fly the kids to safety and he couldn't help but think, 'Why does she seem so...familiar?' In truth, he hadn't really noticed it before. But oddly enough, Jade had easily clicked with him. Not many people were able to do that. Oswald remembered first meeting her and that same sense of Deja vu hitting him. Regardless, Oswald shook it off and proceeded to fight his way through the zombie horde, killing any that stood in his way. Finally, he made it out, Victor Zsasz and the Zsaszettes at his side. Jade and Timothy were currently sitting in the back of Oswald's limo. Oswald hurriedly limped toward them, getting in the driver's seat and Zsasz in the front. "Os? Don't you normally have a driver?" Jade asked. Oswald shrugged as he turned the key in the ignition. "Yes, normally I do. Unfortunately said driver is a man eating lunatic." Oswald said. Quickly, he backed the car up, and then drove off tires screeching. Jade felt her heart throbbing, she never expected this to happen! Succubus maybe but never zombies!

Suddenly, Jade's phone pinged to life. It was a text from Barry.

Barry: Come to S.T.A.R Labs. There's something you may need to see. Jade's eyes widened and she looked at Oswald who was driving erratically trying to avoid hitting people, alive or dead. "Oswald! We need to get to Central City! Barry says he has something for us!" Oswald looked at her through the rearview mirror and said, "Alright then. I hope whatever it is, it's not a waste of time!" Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling noise, and the road began to crack open like an egg! "OSWALD LOOK OUT!" Jade screamed, Oswald shouted as he swerved to the right. Jade looked up at the sky and to her horror, lightening shot down from the sky, as it opened up, winged creatures flying out and destroying everything in sight. It was a massacre, people were screaming and running for their lives. Oswald yelped as the glass on his window shattered, a zombie attempting to claw at him. "AHH! Let go of me you undead son of a bitch!" Oswald cried, suddenly the zombie attacking him was obliterated due to Supergirl's heat vision.

Oswald looked at her in shock, he would probably never get used to Supergirl. Finally, the trio escaped Gotham, a storm still following them. Oswald sighed as things calmed down slightly, still he thought of Ed. He hoped he was safe from the zombies at least. He looked toward Jade and Timothy. "Are you kids okay?" He asked. Jade nodded still in shock and Timothy wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Finally, they arrived in Central City and after getting directions, the trio made it to S.T.A.R Labs in one piece. Oswald was the first to enter the building, followed by Jade, Timothy, Zsasz and Supergirl.

Just then, a man walked over to them. He had short black hair, wore glasses and looked to be in his forties or thirties. "Ah, so you're the infamous Oswald Cobblepot! You're friends here have told me you're in some trouble correct?" He asked. Oswald slowly nodded, not really sure about this. The man smiled and said, "I'm Harrison Wells. You've already met Caitlin, Cisco and Barry. I called you three here because I have made an astonishing discovery. It involves your present and future." Wells explained. Oswald looked at him in shock and asked, "Wh..What do you mean?" Wells sighed and led them to a room. Once there, Wells put his hand on some kind of device which made the wall in front of them open, revealing a small, white room. Inside there was a holographic news clipping. Oswald walked toward it and to his surprise, it was a headline from the Gotham Gazette! He read closely to discover his name and Ed's were on the front page.

"This was supposed to be your future mister Cobblepot. I'm afraid your Succubus friend may have tried to ruin that." He heard Wells say. Oswald gasped when he saw his name, which read, 'Oswald Cobblepot-Nygma.' Ed would've married him in the future? But this didn't make any sense! How did that explain Isabella? Or whatever her name was? "But...this...It doesn't make sense..." Oswald stuttered. Wells walked over to him and took a breath. "Isabella's real name is Elizabeth Carter. She was sent here to Iron Heights after she killed her husband. She at first placed a curse on him, in a attempt to make him love her again. Unfortunately, their marriage was too far gone. She ended up killing him after finding him with another woman. Ever since the accelerator exploded, she had become different, evil, almost completely inhuman. Somehow she had managed to escape and found her way in Gotham. I believe if you don't act fast, Edward might end up just like all the other men she's killed. She's done this many times mister Cobblepot."

Oswald looked at him in shock, processing all of this new information. Oswald still didn't understand! Why was the world ending? How did she mess up his future? And Ed? Did this mean he would've been possessed forever? "I..I still don't understand. How did she mess up my future?" He asked. Wells smiled at that. "You know what keeps the universe intact mister Cobblepot? The reason these kids here are able to change the future even if it was supposed to be cemented?" Oswald looked at him curiously, and shook his head. But Jade knew, she didn't know how or why, but she knew. Love. It sounded silly, but it was true. Those who are meant to be deserve happiness. And to take that away can cause an imbalance in the universe itself. Slowly she took a breath and spoke, "I can't be bought, but I can be stolen with a glance. I'm worthless to one, but priceless to two. What am I Os?" She knew it was probably dumb to say it how Ed would, but it could help him.

Oswald looked at her, speechless. It was like Ed was still there except trying to tell him through Jade. "Love." He answered. Then it hit him. Ed really was his true love! And this proved it! Oswald smiled widely and gave Jade a quick hug. "Thank you so much Jade!" He said. Wells nodded his head at the two. If he didn't know any better, he'd say Jade was Oswald's little sister. It was obivous from how easily the two got along. "That is true. Love is the only thing keeping us from total destruction. You can't destroy true love. The results could cause catastrophe. This Isabella is about to cause the destruction of our world and other worlds following. Unless you stop her mister Cobblepot." Oswald gasped in shock and shook his head. "I...I'm not supposed to be saving the world...I...This..I can't.." Oswald stuttered. Wells patted his shoulder and said, "Someone who is bound to you by blood will help you. Witches magic tends to work better when both witches are of the same blood. You, Oswald Cobblepot, have the blood of a witch." Oswald looked like he was about ready to faint. This was too much! He didn't have powers! He couldn't! He would've known! Right? "But..how? I...I don't have powers." Oswald stuttered again. Wells smiled and replied, "Sometimes the witch has to inherit their powers. Normally through the touch of a dying witch. Other times, the witch already has their powers and they develop during adolescence." Oswald looked even more shocked, he kept shaking his head, Jade was the only witch he knew of! He and his mother couldn't possibly be witches! It was impossible! Wasn't it?

 **YAY! Ossie and Jade are both witches! Tune in next time when the Squad prepares for war, and Jade learns a secret that may change her life...Forever! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: How To Kill A Succubus.

Oswald was reeling from what Wells had explained to him. He still didn't believe he was a witch. However, his mother used to tell him about witches. How they were supposed to keep the universe balanced. She also told him that, historically, witches hated succubuses. A succubus was a witch's greatest enemy. And sometimes, the only way to defeat them, was to kill them. But he obviously didn't know how. Still, he saw another problem with Well's observation. Oswald's family was dead. His mother, father and even his baby sister were all dead. Joanna Cobblepot was the name of his baby sister. He remembered it like it was yesterday. His mother, Gertrude had ended up with someone new while he was away in college. He had learned through phone that his mother would be having another baby. Oswald at first, hated it. He didn't want a sister. However, when baby Joanna was born and he held her for the first time, he couldn't explain it, but it was as though a magical bond of brother and sister had been built through them. Alas, it was not to be. His mother had told him, just after Joanna's father left, that the baby had died. Oswald had been devastated, such an innocent life, snuffed out too quickly. Since then, his mother proceeded to baby him, probably due to the loss of Joanna.

However, for some reason, Jade reminded him of what Joanna would've looked like had she been given the chance to grow up and experience being a teenager. Perhaps it was just wishful thinking. Finally, Jade spoke, "So, if she tries to kill us, and we all know she'll try, how would we stop her exactly?" She had her arms crossed over her chest, an inquisitive look on her face. Wells smiled and replied, "Well, from what I know of Succubuses and it's not very much, but from what I've read, the only way to defeat a Succubus is to stab them in the heart." Jade nodded, still unsure. Oswald sighed and asked, "What about Ed? Why did she take him?" Wells sighed and shook his head. "That I don't know. It may be that she needs a vessel to help carry out the apocalypse." He said. Supergirl looked at Wells questioningly. "A vessel for what?" She asked. Wells sighed, and said, "A vessel for one of the worst demons in history. A demon that will cause the destruction of all humanity. Oswald needs to give Edward Nygma the kiss of True Love before she releases it into his body." Wells explained.

Jade felt her jaw drop in shock. This was getting so freaking scary! 'Damn it Ed! Why did you have to go to a freaking wine shop?!' Jade bit her lip in fear despite feeling Oswald's hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "So, what do we do?" She asked timidly. Wells looked at them, and said, "I believe you should get yourselves ready. Suit up and get some weapons. We're going to war." Oswald nodded and he turned to Jade, hands on her shoulders. "Jade. I need you to listein to me. Things are about to get very dangerous. There's a chance we may not make it out alive, but we need to keep fighting, no matter what." Oswald reached into his pocket and took out his old pocket knife and placed it in Jade's hand. Jade looked at him in shock and tried to give it back but he was insistent. "Os, I...I..I can't kill, I'm not a killer." she said. Oswald smiled and said, "I know. I didn't want to either. But circumstances changed that. Like it is for you. This is a war Jade. No matter what, people will die. But if we don't fight now, we will all die. Do you understand?" Jade nodded slowly and with that the Squad started to grab their gear. Jade walked to a room and found an outfit she hoped would work. It was a black leather jacket, black tank top, skin tight black jeans and black high heeled boots. Jade put the outfit on and grabbed a pair of fingerless, black leather gloves. She tied her brown hair up in a ponytail, and put on some black eyeliner and colored her finger nails black. Good thing she brought her makeup kit. She grabbed a sword and a pistol from a shelf. She slowly walked out, a fire in her eyes that was once absent. She felt her power grow stronger, her crystal necklace which kept her powers in balance glowed slightly.

Oswald smirked as he took one of his favorite shotguns and clicked it. "It's been quite a while old friend." he whispered to himself. Suddenly, he felt some sort of odd energy pass through him. The crystal hidden in his cravat started to glow slightly, Oswald looked at it in surprise. 'That's never happened since mother died.' She had given that crystal to him at the age of eight. He's worn it ever since. He knew Jade had a pendant that oddly enough looked similar to his. Except his was a dark ruby red color and hers was a violet, purple color, however he remembered it used to be white. Maybe her powers had gotten stronger somehow? How could that be possible without another witch that was related to her? Oswald shook his head as he fingered the glowing pendant, feeling a rare and possibly dangerous power waiting to be released. Victor Zsasz was heavily armed, machine gun strapped to his back, knives in his pockets and was currently loading up his favorite handguns. Jade slowly walked toward them, sword strapped to her back, pistol in her hand. "Hey boys. Ready to kill a Succubus tonight?" she chirped. Oswald gave her his normal twisted smirk, gun on his shoulder and hand on his hip. "Let's have some fun!" he said darkly. Jade smirked and high fived him. "Let's do this!" Timothy shouted. With that, the squad exited S.T.A.R labs, just as the sky split, more monsters coming from the shadows, Oswald and Jade stood back to back, in a fighting stance, "BRING IT ON FUCKERS!" Jade cried and suddenly, her eyes became a dark reddish violet. Jade let out a scream as dark energy surged through her fingers, hitting ten monsters in a row. Oswald felt his own energy burst, and let out a scream as his powers were unleashed, causing a tornado, hurling toward twelve zombies in his path.

Victor Zsasz smirked and along with the witches, he let out rounds of bullets, zombies and monsters lying dead in his path. Supergirl blasted her way through the horde with her heat vision, Heatwave and Firestorm behind her, creating an inferno. Timothy landed several right hooks, beating the crap out of the zombies, smirking at Jade and Oswald. Oswald was slowly getting the hang of his new powers, he could feel Jade's energy matching his own. 'How are these powers getting stronger?' he wondered. Even his shotgun felt powerful as he shot several zombies and monsters in his path, a magical shield surrounding Jade and Oswald, their crystal pendants glowing and blending. It felt so strange to Jade. Oswald couldn't possibly be matching her energy unless they were of the same blood! She could feel their connection, strong, like...brother and sister? That couldn't be possible! Could it? Suddenly, a helicopter landed in front of them, A smirking Oliver Queen greeted them. "Hop in!" he said.

 **YAY! ARROW IN YOUR FACE!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Hell On Earth.

Oswald looked at the man in the helicopter, jaw dropped. Jade, again, squealed loudly. "OMG! IT'S OLIVIER FREAKING QUEEN!" Oswald looked at her in confusion. Jade turned to him excitedly. "Oliver Queen! He's a super hero too!" Jade ran past him and got in the helicopter, yelling, "WHOOO! WE'RE COMING FOR YOU BITCH! WHOOO!" Oswald smirked and followed her along with the rest of their sqaud. Oswald found himself smiling like an idiot as the helicopter took off, "This is coool! I need a chopper!" The helicopter soared, Jade was smiling, Oswald had a look of gleeful mania, Timothy looked ready for a fight, and everyone honestly had their game face on. "Shit! we've got company!" Oliver yelled. Oswald grabbed his shotgun, they were right above Gotham City, the city in ruins, demons and monsters crawling from the depths of hell itself. Jade shrieked as a winged dragon like creature hit the chopper, making it shake. Supergirl flew out and attempted to breath ice on the creature, the monster recoiled only to growl and rake it's claws into her, she screamed, and countered with her heat vision, Oswald covered her, shooting, using his new found magic to make the bullets almost like missiles. The creature let out a howl, and Victor delivered the final blow, blasting it with a machine gun. "Shit! Its damaged! We need to do a emergency landing!" Oliver yelled. The helicopter shook and sputtered dangerously, fire starting to erupt. They screamed as they made a violent crash landing, the chopper exploding behind them, the squad rushing out, the explosion caused Jade to fall out before it even touched the ground, Oswald grabbing at her, shrieking as he landed on his bad leg. Jade tumbled out, cuts and scrapes on her face, her knee skinned in the fall. "WOW! THAT WAS FREAKING AWESOME!" Jade cried. Oswald laughed, despite feeling a bit hurt. "All good adventures start with a helicopter crash." he said. Soon enough, the squad literally strutted to the source of the violent crack in sky. Arkham Asylum. Jade looking badass, walking beside Oswald, smirk on her face, eyes dark, holding a baseball bat behind her neck, Oswald limping, shotgun on his shoulder, looking murderous and in style, mascara bringing his eyes out perfectly, Timothy at his other side, two knives in his hands, Supergirl and Victor giving eachother glances, Victor smirking at her, Supergirl blushing. Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock saw them, distracted from a demon. Harvey dropped the donut he was holding, jaw dropped. "Whoa. Think we should follow them?" he asked, starstruck. Jim shook his head. "Uhh let's wait it out." Oswald saw him staring and smirked, winking at him, Jade laughing beside him. The group sauntered off, flames and monsters behind them and headed straight to the now hellish Arkham Asylum.

Oswald kicked open the door, gun raised. "Where are you Isabelle? You can't hide forever bitch!" he was followed by the rest of the squad, all pointing their weapons. Oswald kept quiet before calling out, "Ed? Ed are you okay? Ed? Ed if you can hear me, it's going to be alright!" Jade stayed close and used her magic,'Ed. Come on. Reach out to me! It's okay!' she said in her head softly. Suddenly, they heard a loud crash, "YOU'RE TOO LATE! HE'S MINE!" Isabella stood in full demon form, glaring in anger. Ed was behind her, unconscious and strapped to a table. Oswald paled, and soon anger crossed his features. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM YOU BITCH!" he yelled. Isabella laughed cruelly. "He's my little puppet now! isn't that great?" she crooned. Jade growled. "Oswald is so going to kick your ass!" Oswald glared at Isabella furiously, a dark purple energy surrounding him, Jade included, feeling his energy surge through her. Oswald yelled and delivered the first blow, punching her hard. Isabella got up, spitting out blood. "You're weak. How can you possibly.." Then she saw Jade and laughed. "You didn't know did you?" Jade glared at her. "The fuck are you talking about bitch?" Oswald got close to Jade, as if to shield her as Isabella walked toward them. "Stay away from her!" Oswald yelled. Isabella laughed. "I killed her father you know. Her real father. Remember him? I can't remember his name.." Jade blanched. "My...my father isn't dead..." Isabella chuckled. "Poor innocent little girl...He knew i was hunting your family down! That's why he hid you from me! I killed him just like i'll kill your brother." Jade groaned. "Lady, you're nuts! I don't have a brother!" However, her magic seemed to feel stronger when she stood next to Oswald. Isabella laughed. "You really don't remember do you? Of course you wouldn't, Joanna Cobblepot!" Jade shook her head, Oswald paled as he stared at her. Could it be? No it was impossible! Jade glared angrily. "Don't call me that! My name is Jade Collins! My parents are Jessica and Michael Collins!" Isabella scoffed. "God you even sound like your brother! You two share the Cobblepot fury! Don't you see it!?" Jade backed away, Oswald standing in front of her. "My sister is dead! Joanna died when she was a baby!" he sneered. Isabella smirked. "Are you sure about that? Ossie?" she crooned. Oswald looked at Jade, studying her. Brown hair, dark like Joanna's had been, eyes hazel almost like his mother's, skin pale, like his. "Impossible..." Oswald whispered, the same shocked look on his face he had when he had encountered Fish Mooney after she came back from the dead. "Joanna?" he asked, Jade shook her head denying it, only to think, 'This...this can't be...I...I my parents...they loved me.. they..Wait. No..' Jade felt cold, as she realized why she never really fit in. Jade had always been considered weird, her parents thinking she was insane whenever she got happy. 'They...they didn't even know me...' Jade looked at Oswald, remembering his face from dreams, she always thought it was because she read too much fanfiction!

Oswald took her crystal pendant and put it with his, the second he did that, a strong glow formed around them and they both pulled back, looking at eachother in shock. "Joanna!" Oswald cried and hugged a surprised Jade tightly. "I...I..I thought you were dead! Mother said you didn't survive!" Jade slowly hugged back, tears in her eyes. "Y-you're my brother? M-my real brother?" she croaked, gripping him like a lifeline. Oswald nodded, laughing and crying. "Yes! Yes i am! You're home now!" Jade gave a slight smile. "And our powers...We can save Ed too..." she said. Oswald pulled back and smiled. "Yes. I have my little sister back!" Oswald cried, only for Isabella to give a slow cruel laugh. "Aww how sweet. I hate to ruin such a lovely reunion but I'm aching to show my new toy!" Isabella sneered. Soon, Edward was unstrapped and slowly stood up, his eyes opened, but they were dark, evil. He grinned, Oswald let go of Jade and ran to him still. "Ed? Ed can you hear me?" Edward staggered toward him menacingly. "You shouldn't have come here...Oswald.." he growled, voice demonic. Oswald backed off slightly and glared hard at him. "Ed! I know you're in there! Please!" he cried, Edward only grinned, "You can't save him Ossie. I'm in control now.." Oswald glared, "We'll see! I will get rid of you!" Oswald felt so much anger, this thing in front of him wasn't Edward! He was like Dark Ed except, worse. He was possessed. Oswald spoke again, "Ed! If you can hear me...I love you...I wish i had told you sooner!" The possessed Ed screamed and held his head. "NO! NOT EDWARD!" Suddenly, Oswald screamed as everything went black, the last thing he heard was, "OSWALD! HANG ON!" and then more screams. Then silence.

 **OOO! What will happen next? I hope this wasn't too sucky.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Rescue Part 1.

Jade groaned, a bright light shone in her eyes. "Wha.." she croaked trying to sit up only to struggle and end up on her back. "it won't work kid! She drugged you." a familiar, bubbly voice said. Jade looked over to her, eyes wide realizing who it was. "Holy crap! Barbara freaking Keane?" Jade cried. Barbara was tied to a chair, looking crazy as ever, yet super pissed. However, her eyes softened a bit. "In the flesh. She took Tabby...I came after her...But then Ed..well not Ed attacked me." Barbara said casually. Jade would've laughed had they not been in such an unfortunate predicament. "Umm Barbara? Do you know where she took Ed and Oswald?" Jade asked. Barbara tilted her head in thought, then smirked. "I think so. But I'll need you to do something for me first!" she chirped. Jade sighed, a bit annoyed, then said, "Okay I'm listening. What do you need me to do?" Barbara laughed a bit at Jade's grumpy expression. "You really are his sister! Except you're a bit more feistier! I like it! Okay, can you help me find Tabby? I'm sure she can help! Although she doesn't really like Ossie.." she said. Jade nodded knowingly. "Don't worry, i'm sure Tabby is fine. She's a total badass isn't she?" Jade asked, shit eating grin on her face. Barbara smirked, "Thanks kid! Also, she has your boyfriend too. I'd be careful little birdie." she said. Jade almost glared but shook it off and instead seethed, "That bitch is sooo dead! This is all Ed's fault. Stupid Ed not being capable to get some freaking wine and go home to Os!" Jade ranted. Barbara laughed loudly. "But think about it! If he never met her, you wouldn't have ever met your brother! And you'd grow up without ever meeting him. So if you think about, you should thank him and let Ossie yell at him." Barbara said. Jade looked up at her, surprised. "That's true. Can I at least never let him live it down?" she asked. Barbara giggled. "Well, what are little sisters for? Now we should find a way out of here! Don't need the world ending so soon right?" Barbara asked tilting her head. Jade sighed and soon struggled against the straps, she had never used magic without her pendant before. Suddenly, Jade bit back a scream as she made flames consume the straps holding her down and they instantly melted away. Quickly getting on her feet, she ran to untie Barbara who soon stood up, stretching. "Thanks again kid! You're a brave one aren't ya?" she said, eyes bright. Jade shrugged. "What's there to be afraid of? It's just the end of the world." Jade said. Soon, the pair sneaked out, Barbara stood behind Jade and unstrapped a knife from her ankle. Jade was quiet as a mouse, her baseball bat at the ready. Jade looked scared and unsure as crept through the dark hallway. She walked to the door at the end of the hall and jiggled the knob, and groaned in frustration when it wouldn't open. "Come on! Shit! Stuck!" Jade growled. Barbara giggled before, she pushed Jade out of the way, taking her hairpin and easily picking the lock and pushed the door open with a smug smile. Jade glowered, "Thank you. Could've done it myself though." she snarked. Barbara chuckled. "Mmm. Sure." Once inside, Jade looked down, seeing guys with huge guns below her. Moving quickly, she jumped on to the rafters and slid along a pipe on the wall.

She jumped down, landing on the catwalk, Barbara close behind her. 'Damn! This reminds me of Batman: Arkham Asylum!' Jade kept quiet, crawling on all fours. "LET GO OF ME YOU FREAKS!" Tabitha yelled. Barbara looked worried. Jade gave her a reassuring look. "She'll be fine. She's been through worse right?" Jade whispered. Barbara simply nodded. "I can take them." she twirled a knife in her hand. Jade sighed, "Go ahead Babs. Go nuts." Barbara giggled and went to do her thing, Jade kept close, seeing one thug walk on to the catwalk, going toward her, as Jade quickly hid, her back against a wall. "So this kid. She's Penguin's long lost sister?" Jade got ready to attack. "Yeah. The Master wants us to kill her." There was a scoff. "I bet she can't even fight!" Jade kept quiet until they got close enough. "She's just a stupid kid..Soon enough her brother will be dead by the hands of that Nygma guy." Jade glared, suddenly a scream and Jade took their moment of weakness and swung her leg out, the thug fell on his face with a shout. The other one came at her and Jade swung her baseball bat, hitting the guy on the face. Suddenly, loud blasts were heard. Tabitha Galavan and Barbara Kean were currently shooting and fighting any thugs in their way. Jade jumped down and landing on a thug who went after Barbara and punched him, knocking him out. Tabitha grinned at her. "Nice kid." One thug came up behind her, only for Tabs to turned around, cracking her whip. "Lights out big guy." Tabitha grabbed him with her whip and threw him down. "Tell us where our little birdie is please." The thug glared. "I ain't tellin you nothing!" he yelled. Jade put a switchblade to his throat. "Where's my brother?" she seethed. The thug broke. "She...she took them...to the therapy room...where Strange did those expeiriments a year back...please don't kill me.." Jade snarled. "I won't. But my two friends here will." Jade got up and turned away not flinching when the shot was heard. "Let's go." Tabitha said. Jade followed them, fighting her way through. She could Oswald scream. "OSWALD!" Jade yelled. She started running, more thugs coming at her, she growled, letting her mystic energy flow through her. She screamed, flames and dark energy flowing through her hands. Jade was a tornado, plowing through anything in her way. "YOU CAN'T WIN KID!" Jade glared. "WATCH ME!" she screamed and fired a bolt of magic straight into the thug's chest and he fell dead. Jade kept walking, eyes dark, her powers out in the open, hair flowing, she kept up her pace, soon bursting through the door.

Oswald was tied up, and struggling violently, Isabella glared at her. "How did you escape?" Jade smirked and dodged as a lighting bolt flew past her. "It's over bitch. I have friends more powerful than you!" Isabella laughed madly. "You will die here brat!" Jade dodged, shooting magic out of her hands, Isabella screamed, becoming weak. "Ed, darling. Get them!" she commanded. Edward came out from behind Isabella smirking, gun in hand. "Time's up little bird." he attempted to shoot her, only for Jade to jump out of the way, and fired a lighting bolt at him. "Ed! This isn't you! Fight him!" Jade yelled. Edward seemed to cry out, clutching his head. "NO! NO DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Jade glared. "You don't scare me asshole!" Jade hit him with the baseball bat, knocking off his glasses. "Let him go! NOW!" she yelled. Oswald struggled violently. "Ed.." Jade got an idea. She ran to Oswald, and quickly untied him. "Os! Now's your chance! Do It!" Oswald looked a bit nervous, then he limped over to Ed. "Ed! I know you're in there! Please! Can you hear me?" Edward glared darkly and shoved Oswald away from him. "I'm not him." Edward walked toward him menacingly. "Now you're going to die." He raised the gun, and a loud shot rang out, Oswald let out a yelp as he felt someone push him to the ground. He expected to feel the familiar pain of a bullet, only to feel nothing. But then, Oswald heard a surprised gasp. Jade. He saw her standing where he had been, clutching her stomach. Pouring bright red blood from her stomach. "JADE! NO!"

 **I originally planned something else but i wanted to add suspense and make this a two parter! Hope i didn't upset anyone. The Nygmobblepot scene is the NEXT chapter! Not this one! Sorry for any confusion. I don't want to seem like an ass. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Part Two: True Love.

Jade cried out as the bullet pierced her stomach, and she fell on her back. She felt someone holding her tightly. Timothy, he had broken free and ran to her.

"Jade no! Please!" he begged. Jade coughed, The possessed Ed stepped back, eyes wide. She heard frantic limping and saw a blur of black and paleness. "Joanna! Jade! You can't do this! Not now!" Oswald was crying, begging, clutching her to him, tightly, not even caring about the blood getting on his suit. Jade made a groan and weakly pushed him away. "Os...Oswald...D-don't worry about me...go to Ed...That's why i did this...P-please.." she said, coughing up blood. Oswald shook his head, taking his coat off and wrapping it around her. "Jade please! I can't lose you again! You're my baby sister!" Oswald cried. Jade kept pushing him away. "Oswald...it's okay...save the world...for mom...dad..and me.." Jade coughed as the light started to fade from her eyes. With the last of her strength, she pressed her hand against his, giving him her crystal pendant. "Go save...the one you love..." Jade coughed and gasped, her eyes widening, before they finally rolled into the back of her head, and she went still. Oswald paled. "Jade...Jade JADE!" he tried to wake her up, tears pouring from his icy eyes. She was gone. Just as soon as he had found his little sister again, she was gone. Dead. Her life exchanged for his. Isabella cackled cruelly. "Aww poor thing! It seems like everyone you ever loved or cared about ends up dead! Or eventually hates you! Maybe you should've left Gotham!" she sneered. At those words, Oswald growled, his entire body shaking with rage. "How...Dare...You." He seethed, eyes flashing dangerously. Suddenly, he stood up and turned to her, eyes black as coal. Oswald looked dangerously furious, as he limped toward her. "First you take the man I love!" Oswald came at her with his cane, and hit her in the face with it, hard. Isabella coughed up blood, and spat it out, backing up. "Then you murdered my sister!" Another hit, Isabella staggered, surprised and tried fighting back, only for Oswald to overpower her, his energy rising to dangerous levels. Oswald stormed toward her, whacking her hard again. "YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE I KILLED? DO YOU?" Oswald shouted, black energy bursting from his fingers, hitting Isabella who screamed loudly. Oswald grabbed her by her hair and forced her against the wall. "YOU'RE DEAD NOW!" Oswald grabbed the blade from his cane and slashed her stomach open, black liquid pouring out. Isabella screamed and fell back, dangerously close to the ledge. "You..can't...defeat me.." she croaked out, Oswald laughed madly. "I can't? WATCH THIS BITCH!" Oswald charged like a bull, grabbing Isabella and stabbing her. Right in the heart. She let out a loud demonic scream, and Oswald aimed a gun at her head and fired, she fell back, bullet in her head and fell to her death.

Oswald watched her body fall to the fiery depths of hell, breathing heavily. He dropped the gun and turned towards the possessed and enraged Ed. Ed attempted to attack Oswald, only for him to pin him down. "Ed...listen to me...i have something to tell you.. something i should've said before.." Ed seemed to be struggling, fighting the demon inside. Oswald kept a firm grip on him. "Ed...I...I...I love you! so much! I was afraid to tell you but...i did now.." Oswald debated his next move and without a moment of hesitation, Oswald forced his lips to Ed's in a fiery passionate kiss, putting everything he couldn't put into words into it. He felt Ed's body shake a little, and a bright glow surrounded them. Oswald pulled away and watched Ed shake and seize as the demon finally broke, Ed regaining control. Ed's eyes closed for a moment and Oswald ran to him, holding him tightly. "Ed? Ed wake up! Please!" Oswald begged. Ed's eyes fluttered and slowly opened, looking at Oswald in disbelief. "O-Oswald? I-is it really...i didn't.." Edward stammered, his brown eyes looking into Oswald's icy blue ones.

"You didn't. It's over Ed. We're safe." Oswald said in a shaky yet relieved voice. Edward sighed smiling a little, until he saw Jade, dead. "Oh god...I killed her...I killed your sister!" Ed cried. Oswald shook his head, "You didn't. It's okay." Oswald held him close, crying. Edward held him tightly. "Oswald..I...I..I love you...I have since the first time i saw you.." Edward sobbed. Oswald held him and smiled. "I love you too Ed.." He whispered. Oswald sighed, then felt his crystal waver. "Jade...I..can bring her back.." Oswald whispered. Edward looked at him, nervous. "A-are you sure..? Oswald...she might not be the same.." Edward replied. Oswald had a stubborn look on his face. "I have to! She's my sister, Ed." Oswald insisted. He limped toward Jade's corpse, and knelt down at her side. Timothy was shaking with sobs, holding her now cold hand. Oswald slowly took her crystal pendant and put it over her heart, taking his own glowing red one, and put his hand over the wound on her stomach and closed his eyes in concentration. 'Breathe, Jade. Breathe. Come back.' suddenly, a bright light shone from his hands and directed at the wound, slowly mending it, her blood flowing once more. Oswald winced as he continued the spell, his energy flowing in her, giving her breath. Soon Oswald, cried out, energy drained and exhausted. He looked at Jade, begging for her to live. Jade's hand twitched, everyone watched, eyes full of hope. Supergirl held Victor's hand, biting her lip and trying not to cry. Victor had a hint of worry in his eyes masking it well.

Edward stood on the sidelines, brows creased, and biting his knuckles. Soon, Jade let out a loud gasp, as she woke up. "Wha..?" she slowly sat up, the Squad each squealed all at once, Oswald smiling brightly, Supergirl ecstatic, Victor smirking. Edward let out a loud squeal. "Its over Jade! We did it!" Timothy kissed her cheek and Oswald hugged her tightly, crying a little. "We did it Jade! We saved the world!"

Soon the squad parted ways, Jade and Timothy smiling as Oswald and Edward kissed again, both very happy. Ed even hugged her! Jade looked up at the moon, smiling to herself. "I'm glad its finally over." she whispered. "So you may think..." Jade gasped and turned around, a ghostly Kristen Kringle smirking at her. "Be careful little witch...Isabella isn't the only monster in this city...Evil never dies.." Jade felt her eyes widen as Kristen disappeared.

 **The End...Or is it? ;)**


End file.
